Un DeStInO dIfErEnTe
by Griny
Summary: Este fan fic terminó...Capitulo cinco último y final.Esperen al proximo...gracias a todos los ke leen este fic adioOoOPp
1. ¿Qué es el destino?

_**UN DESTINO DIFERENTE**_

**Capítulo I**

**"¿Qué es el destino?"**

Yoh caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Tal vez al Norte tal vez al Sur no lo sabía con certeza pero en este minuto sólo quería caminar no importa a donde, lo único que realmente lo agobiaba era esa terrible presión en el pecho que lo mantenía sin poder pensar con claridad. Todo por lo que había luchado, se había perdido. Su mirada sólo reflejaba la inmensa tristeza que llenaba su cabeza y su corazón en ese instante. Tanto tiempo de andar por nada: tantos enfrentamientos y rivales extraordinarios que ahora no parecían tener mayor significado para él y lo peor era la confusión que le oprimía con fuerza el corazón. ¿Cómo Anna le pudo hacer eso luego de todo lo que habían vivido juntos? Prácticamente lo botó como si fuera cualquier desecho inservible. Bueno, ahora ella sería la esposa del Shaman King, justo cómo lo había planeado toda su vida y no iba a dejar su gran destino por un acabado como él. Además ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella nunca la había prometido amor incondicional; es más, nunca siquiera le había dicho "te amo". No tenía por qué preocuparse tanto. Pero...

_**¿Por qué no te moviste ese último segundo?...Yoh-tu-perdiste...perdiste - esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente**_

**¿Sólo fué por un descuido?...Sólo uno... - pensaba el desdichado joven.**

¿Qué había pasado? Él se fué a entrenar muy duro durante un año entero para pasar la última prueba, el torneo. Y luego de que perdiera en las finales, la chica lo miró fríamente (como de costumbre) y le dijo que no se relacionaría con un perdedor, luego sin más se fue ¡No lo comprendía!

Desde entonces, y con la fiel compañía de Amidamaru, se había ido a vagar por el mundo. Constantemente recordaba a sus amigos que lo consolaron en esos momentos de derrota, sobre todo de Len que lo había ayudado más que nadie en ese entonces y antes también...Pero nada podía sacarle de la mente a la muchacha que lo dejó con ese sabor amargo en el cuerpo.

Siguió luego caminando, ahora por un espeso bosque, quizás el más espeso que había visto, tratando de recordar o asimilar como, por qué y en que momento se había llegado a encariñar tanto con esa niña mandona y malvada que lo trataba con la punta del zapato y lo sometía a tantos y angustiantes entrenamientos...y quizás eso era, ese sentimiento especial, ese frío y secreto candor que ella le insinuaba, era lo que había logrado encantarlo poco a poco. Pasó varios meses de aquí para allá, sin rumbo, practicando y tratando de mantenerse ocupado para poder olvidar su pasado.

Un día llegó a un bello valle, un precioso lugar lleno de flores, árboles y un río calmo, allí se sentó a meditar. Ahora y después de largo tiempo por fin podía volver a pensar un poco más tranquilo. Amidamaru se alegró de volver a ver a su amo un poco más sereno otra vez: no había sido capaz de hablarle de Anna en esos meses y tampoco lo haría por respeto a Yoh, pero se preguntaba qué pasaría por la mente del chico a esas alturas. Pensaba en aquello cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de un espíritu extraño por ahí cerca y alertó a su amo. Yoh se levantó y comenzó a buscar por el lugar. Escuchó un estruendo y fué a ver: era un duelo de shamanes. Un anciano peleaba contra una chica, los dos iban muy parejos e Yoh se quedó a observar escondido entre unos árboles. Mientras veía la pelea, una sutil y dulce sensación lo invadió: era como un sentimiento muy agradable de disfrutar. De pronto los recuerdos de esa final fatal volvieron a su mente solo por un momento.

_

* * *

_

_**"Estaban en medio de la pelea su contrincante se veía cansado, su rostro dorado quizás era el resultado de entrenar largas jornadas bajo el implacable sol del verano que no parecía querer retirarse hasta que ese gran evento concluyera; y su cuerpo resistía con esfuerzo a pesar del notable estado físico del cual gozaba. Al igual que Yoh, mostraba los rasgos debilitación por el agotamiento que le había causado batallar por largo rato y con un oponente tan difícil de derrotar. Era divertido encontrar más oposición, después de todo, ese torneo había sido relativamente fácil para el heredero del clan Asakura luego de todo lo ocurrido con Hao hace un par de años pero ya era tiempo de terminar y se preparó para el último golpe que reuniría todo el poder que le quedaba, lentamente invocó a Amidamaru en su espada y todo su espíritu lo acompañaba. Una fuerza inimaginable comenzó a emerger de Yoh y su rival se quedó inmóvil un momento, sólo fué una pequeña intimidación antes de lo que vendría, no entendía por qué no podía moverse más lo comprendió en unos pocos segundos: era el terror, por fin lo conocía. Se pudo recuperar cuando supo lo que ocurría y se dijo a si mismo que no perdería sin pelear en la última batalla, aun que fuera por respeto a todo su esfuerzo enfrentaría ese monstruoso ataque con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y se alistó. Yoh se vió ya en la cima... Por un segundo percibió un dulce aroma a flores silvestres... ¿qué sería eso?"**_

* * *

El anciano de cabello largo y bigote gris, vestía una capucha café y era acompañado por un luchador, que a Yoh le recordó un poco a Lee Bruce Long, el espíritu de la hermana de Len Tao. Sus ojos demostraban la experiencia de los años y su rostro estaba marcado por más de alguna batalla y si seguía siendo atacado de esa forma por la chica de cabellera reluciente tendría otra más que añadir.

Por su lado la muchacha que se armaba de un báculo muy bello para invocar el poder de su espíritu, explotaba en juventud, valentía y astucia: sus facciones y ropas finas demostraban que ella era algo más que una simple shaman en el mundo. Se alistaron y ambos se dieron un tiempo para prepararse antes del ataque final. Extrañamente Yoh no percibió la presencia del espíritu de la joven, eso tenía lo más intrigado y no quería perderse nada. El anciano estaba muy inquieto y le exigió a la chica mostrar su espíritu acompañante... De pronto apareció muy lentamente una figura delgada y que mostraba una apacible mirada: era una especie de hechicera que vestía una capa larga y muy clara, su rostro era tan nostálgico que manaba y hacía sentir la calma. En un momento se deslizó en frente de su ama y se preparó nuevamente para el fin de la batalla: el ambiente cambió y en ese momento Yoh podría haber jurado que la temperatura del lugar bajó un poco. Ahora la apacible doncella de convirtió de pronto en una dura y calculadora guerrera que lucharía con toda su alma para ganar esa batalla y todas las que vinieran.

La pelea iba muy equilibrada e Yoh se entretuvo por un momento viéndola. La muchacha estaba decidida a ganar y le ordenó a su espíritu dar su último y mas fuerte golpe. Pero el anciano, sabiendo que ella tenía ganada la batalla,se enfureció ylanzó una bomba que cubrió todo el lugar con humo; la joven se desconcentró un minuto y en el momento en que el viejo la iba a tomar por sorpresa, Yoh dudó si debía salir o ver en qué concluiá la situación.

Antes deque su contrincantese acercara más,la chica detuvo el ataque con un hábil movimiento. Tanto el anciano como el propio Yoh quedaron sorprendidos por su rapidez. Entonces elhombre se ropas percudidasretrocedió un poco, ella se levantó y lo atacó pero esta vez para derrotarlo...

Todo terminó...

El joven shaman de cabellos castaños observaba todo y sí que quedó impresionado por tal demostración de habilidad y gracia. El anciano en cambio se veía furioso, repetía que esto no se quedaría así, que esa mocosa no podía haberlo derrotado y le lanzó a la chica un gas azulino en la cara. Ella cayó al suelo desconcertada y el viejo se disponía a terminarla cuando escuchó la orden de ataque a Amidamaru. El anciano fue detenido por un rapido Yoh que le decía que se fuera, la pelea había terminado y el conocía el resultado.

El viejo se mordió el labio.

**¡Regresaré y te arrepentirás de esto, niña¡Y tú también chiquillo entrometido! - dijo amenazante antes de desaparecer**.

Yoh se acercó a la muchacha que sólo estaba desmayada por el químico, pero tenía múltiples heridas debido al enfrentamiento. Él la iba a levantar pero su espíritu guardián se lanzó contra el joven antes de poder tocarla. Amidamaru la calmó diciéndole que Yoh no le haría daño, era amigo y sólo quería ayudarla por que había presenciado el enfrentamiento. La doncella sintió que podía confiar en él, además le había salvado la vida a su protegida, así es que dejó que el chico curara las heridas de la joven.

**Me llamo Yoh Asakura, él es Amidamaru...estamos de paso por esta zona -** le dijo amablemente, cómo de costumbre.

**Mi nombre es Yukari**

– su voz apenas se escuchaba y era como un suave susurro que estremecía todo el cuerpo -

**Soy elespíritu acompañante de la Srta. Mayah**

- le respondió la doncella. Luego se disculpó por la forma en que había atacado pero no podía dejar que nada le pasara a la joven, ya que ella era una damisela muy importante para su pueblo.

Pasaron un rato hablando, mientras que Yoh terminó de curar a Mayah y preparó un poco de comida. De pronto la joven se despertó y al verse en un lugar desconocido se levantó asustada. Al ver al joven shaman a su lado, lo miró y de un salto lo apuntó con su báculo exigiendo una explicación, en ese momento Yukari la calmó contandole todo lo ocurrido y de cómo él le había salvado del anciano feróz. Cuando estuvo más tranquila le agradeció a Yoh por su ayuda.

**Te debo una... ahora debo acompañarte hasta que te devuelva el favor** - le dijo la chica.

Yoh le dijo que no era necesario pero ella insistió en que en su pueblo era muy importante esa clase de favores, y que no se podían pasar por alto. El chico de los audífonos reiteró que estaba viajando sólo y que para él no había nada que pagar... pero...

**Entonces es mi deber aniquilarte..****-** lo apuntó con su báculo nuevamente y una brisa temible comenzó a sentirse en el aire -

... **ya es un deshonor muy grande casi haber sido derrotada por un tramposo. Y tú me salvaste de eso, un gesto de esa naturaleza no lo puede saber nadie o mi misión estaría acabada y sería reducida a la más baja de las guerreras de mi pueblo**- parecía muy convencida de atacarlo.

Yoh se sintió por primera vez intimidado por una presencia espiritual. La joven se veía muy decidida y pensó que no le vendría mal un poco de compañía después de tanto andar solo. Además, él no quería conseguirse otro enemigo a estas alturas, así es que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Pero tan pronto él accedió la chica no pudo contenerse y explotó en risa.

**¡Ja-ja-ja, ja no puedo creerlo... caíste, ja-ja-ja!**

- Yoh quedó asombradísimo y confundido, no se había dado cuenta del engaño. Mayah fué capaz de ocultar todas sus reacciones y emociones, a tal punto que el hábil shaman no percibió la acción.

**¿Qué? Pero……tú… y… ¿Te van a castigar?**

**-** preguntó asombrado aún.

**No te preocupes, no me pasará nada grave ni me quitarán mi rango, además no puedo ir contigo si no quieres** - dijo con cierto desánimo

¡**Pero señorita...¡sería una deshonra gravísima regresar con una deuda pendiente!**- exclamó Yukari preocupada.

**Lo que pasa es que en mi pueblo esta clase de favores son demasiado importantes como para dejarse pasar por alto**– dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente

**Es uno de esos pactos de por vida o hasta que la deuda sea pagada. Pero no te alarmes, no suelo andar por ahí matando gente por que me salvan la vida, jajá. Es sólo que no pasa muy a menudo y las personas se sugestionan un poco con esas cosas**.

**OH, ya veo…-** dijo Yoh

**Pero señorita, usted menos que ninguno debe quedarse con favores pendientes.**

**Yukari... él no está interesado y si dice que no le debo nada no me castigarán ya que me acaba de liberar de la responsabilidad, no te preocupes tanto**- rió con gracia.

**Vaya!**- se escuchó de pronto -**ustedes sí que toman en serio este tipo de pactos ¿verdad?... bueno por el motivo que sea, no quiero que tú seas castigada por mi culpa, así es que...** - se acercó a la muchacha y le tomo suavemente por el hombro - **...ahora soy yo quien te pide que por favor me acompañes en mi viaje... **

Mayah se sorprendió bastante y le sonrió levemente antes de agradecerle por comprender su situación. Luego se recostó nuevamente ya que no estaba del todo curada de sus lesiones y debía descansar. Entre tanto los demás se prepararon para comer, mientras servían Mayah agradeció nuevamente a Yoh y le preguntó por qué había cambiado de parecer de un rato para otro, el chico le explicó, con su sonrisa característica, que lo que menos quería ahora era que alguien sufriera por su culpa. La joven no comprendió bien qué quería decir, pero no se refirió más al tema.

Durante la comida Yukari hablaba con Amidamaru sobre su origen, Mayah comía precipitadamente mientras decía que hace mucho tiempo no probaba una comida tan exquisita y felicitaba a Yoh por ser tan buen cocinero. Yukari le explico al joven que ella no era muy buena en relación al tema alimenticio ya que casi siempre quemaba todo, así es que simplemente evitaba lo que fuera cocinable. Mayah enrojeció y dijo que en su aldea los entrenaban desde muy pequeños para ser shamanes pero no les daban clases de cocina, a menos que te especializaras desde joven en el arte culinario. Yoh la observaba atento y aún no lograba entender cómo hacía un rato había hecho desaparecer por completo su aura dulce y lo había engañado de tal manera. Estaba asombrado de que en un día esa chica que al parecer era muy frágil lo hubiera sorprendido doblemente con una pequeña muestra de sus poderes. Definitivamente iba a aprender mucho de esa noble jovencita durante el tiempo que pasaran juntos.

**Y ahora...¿ hacia donde te diriges Yoh?**

**A donde mi destino me lleve...**


	2. Recuerdos:Destellos del Futuro

**iNtRo:**

**...Hola... **

En el capítulo anterior subí explicacion por que no sabía que se podían editar los docs ya guardados ¬¬ jiji, pero ya entiendo más je... Bueno gracias por los comentarios realmente sirve cuando te dan buenos consejos (no tenía idea que los reviews anonimos no estaban activados jeje +.+ ).

Yap en fin, que bueno que les guste el personaje que inventé, sólo me imaginé una personalidad más fresca para crearla... y se viene mejor (digo yo jiji) porque en este capítulo se conoce mejor desde donde viene Mayah y su historia más personal... ojalá les guste y aún no lo termino pero les adelanto que van cuatro capítulos escritos, aún que no creo que se alargue mucho, no me gusta tener en mucho suspenso los finales,jejeje...Yap gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sigan no más...

**Capítulo II**

**"Recuerdos: destellos del futuro"**

- " _H-Hola... – dijo tímida la niña de los ojos pardos mientras jugaba con unas flores en el portal del bosque._

_- Hola pequeña – respondió la bella hechicera del viento; que, sorprendida de que se atreviera a hablarle, la observaba curiosa de saber por que esa niñita que se veía tan dócil estuviera entrenando para un día ser una shaman._

_- ¿Por qué estas sola?- le preguntó la niña._

_- ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? Soy un espíritu que vive vagando por este lugar _

_- Yo también estoy sola... – sus lindos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Todos se han ido por que tengo que ser una shaman y mi papá dijo que era débil y que necesitaba tener inde...indepen…den…cia, independencia persona si creo que eso es- _

_- ¿Sí y por que independencia personal?- le preguntó curiosa por la actitud de la niña_

_- Mmm no sé… no sé que es eso pero creo que debe ser algo así como me tengo que quedar solita desde ahora._

_- Bueno ya no estarás más sola...yo me quedaré contigo si tú quieres - La niña alzó la vista y le sonrió dulcemente._

_- Mi nombre es Yukari... ¿cual es el tuyo?_

_- Me llamo Mayah... – se levantó y haciendo una reverencia le dijo – muy bien Srta. Yukari ...muchas gracias desde ahora entrenaré mucho para que mi papi se quede conmigo...y ya nunca más estaré solita, y tú tampoco por que yo te voy a acompañar siempre_

_- Gracias - se escuchó en un susurro que se perdió entre la suave brisa de esa tarde de otoño."_

- ...Y bueno, más o menos así fue como encontré a mi amiga Yukari. Ella estaba triste también y me contó que había crecido como una princesa pero prisionera de su propio padre - Yoh la miró impaciente por saber más, Mayah continuó pero con un tono mas grave en la voz - Cuando ella quiso ser independiente él la obligó a casarse, pero antes de la boda Yukari, que era en ese entonces una joven no mucho mayor que yo, huyó de su reino y de su padre. Luego con ayuda de algunas personas del pueblo escapó lo más lejos que pudo para no volver. Ella llegó a un lugar desconocido pero pensó que no podría ser peor que de donde venía, entonces tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con un anciano y muy sabio mago del bosque. Él la aceptó como discípula, la entrenó y crió como una hija: y estoy segura que ella lo amó como el padre que nunca tuvo realmente, y aún lo ama mucho...

Los ojos de Mayah se inundaron de lágrimas. Se levantó rápidamente y sin previo aviso se echó a correr por el río en el que estaban. Yoh no sabía que hacer y sólo atinó a preguntarle a Yukari el motivo de esa reacción.

- Bueno…- dijo la princesa un poco incómoda - Lo que pasa es que Mayah no conoce mucho a su padre, es más ni siquiera le habla más de lo justo y lo único que sabe de él es que le va a heredar sus posesiones. Yo no tuve el cariño de mi legítimo padre pero conocí a un hombre maravilloso que me dio todo lo que el gran rey no supo darle a su única hija, pero mi pequeña Mayah se ha criado entre tutores y asesores fríos que estaban educados para convertirla en una soberana digna de su orgulloso padre; lo peor de todo es que él nunca le ha dado su cariño, ella siempre ha hecho todo lo que le ha pedido y aún así él no le demuestra lo único que ella anhela: su aprecio y orgullo.

Aún no había terminado la última frase cuando vió a Yoh correr detrás de la muchacha a toda prisa. La encontró un tramo más adelante, se detuvo, estaba sentada a la orilla del río con la mirada perdida. Se acercó lentamente, ella deslizó su mano por el rostro y se secó las pobres lágrimas que apenas asomaban de sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado.

- Lo siento, no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera - dijo Mayah a modo de escusa

- ¿Sabes? – susurró Yoh junto con la brisa de la tarde - No todos los padres son perfectos, yo tengo la suerte de tener un padre que se preocupa mucho, pero aún él ha cometido muchos errores que estoy seguro que hoy lamenta bastante. Y tengo claro aún que ellos no lo digan, seguro que nos quieren y nos exigen mucho por que saben lo que podemos dar – Mayah rompió en llanto, el chico enrojeció y se prometió a si mismo no volver a tocar ese tema.

- Por favor no llores – le dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza las manos de la joven que cubrían su afligido rostro – Lo siento mucho…no-quería…- un momento de silencio. Ambos cruzaron fugazmente sus miradas y luego Mayah se dio cuenta que él la abrazaba cariñosamente. Se dejó caer sobre el muchacho de los audífonos. Se quedó un buen rato en ese cariñoso abrazo descargando una pena que desde hace mucho no recordaba. Yoh le empezó a contar de su hermano y que él ansiaba que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma para ellos… por que le habría gustado vivir junto a él y a su padre sólo los tres, cómo una familia y que aún guardaba la esperanza de que Hao y él terminaran de conocerse ya le gustaba la idea de tener un gemelo. Después de un rato cuando la joven Mayah se sentía mejor (¡e Yoh también!) volvieron a su campamento. Durante el camino hablaron de muchas cosas más y recordaron que, aún que haya momentos tristes en la vida siempre se puede volver a sonreír y alegrarse de tener fuerzas para continuar su camino, cualquiera que fuera. Al llegar Mayah se disculpó ante todos por la inesperada reacción y propuso una cena con pescado (¡que obviamente ella no cocinaría!) así es que se sentaron a pescar mientras que Yoh le seguía contando a la chica su historia completa con su hermano.

Yukari observaba la acción y le preocupó un poco que al remover esos recuerdos en la mente de la joven, fuera a perturbarse y a perder su rumbo, además vió que Mayah estaba muy afectada en esta ocasión en especial ¿por qué sería? Ella tenía una habilidad nata de percibir el corazón de las personas y en ese momento veía algo muy oscuro en el corazón del joven Yoh que temía pudiera afectar a su protegida. No era algo malo pero sí era algo que él tenía que atender pronto porque en si mismo lo sentía y no podía dejar que siguiera creciendo.

- ¡Guau! Vaya nunca hubiera creído que tú pudieras tener un gemelo malvado.

Y cuando el joven hubo terminado su relato se apresuró por terminar de escuchar la interesante historia de la princesa Yukari.

- Srta. Mayah, por favor continúe contándola. A usted se le escucha mejor que a mi.

- Bien ¿en qué iba¡A sí! Bueno, ella se esforzó mucho por aprender todo lo que el gran mago le enseñaba. Y se lucía frente a todos con sus increíbles habilidades para la magia, que ni ella sabía que poseía, y pronto descubrió que dominaba a la perfección uno de los cuatro grandes elementos: el viento. Así subió al nivel más alto que un hechicero puede llegar; definitivamente ahí se sentía feliz.

Pero para ella su alegría no sería eterna. Su padre la estuvo buscando todo ese tiempo y cuando se enteró donde estaba vino a un ejército, dijo que si no se iba por las buenas destruiría todos los alrededores donde había vivido. Bien, como puedes imaginar, ella no se quiso ir y por supuesto todos los magos y hechiceros la apoyaron, pero la situación se volvió tan extrema que su padre le dio un ultimátum: o se iba con él en ese momento, o empezaban una guerra y acababan con todo lo que ella conocía como hogar e incluso con ella misma. Yukari se vió en un gran aprieto, sabía que él era capaz de todo, incluso de matar a sus amigos o peor aún podría eliminar al único que conocía como padre, y aún que ganaran la seguiría molestando ahora que la había encontrado, debía tomar la decisión más dolorosa de su vida, pero no podía poner en peligro a toda su gente, así que decidió entregarse con la condición que se fueran y su padre se olvidara de ese lugar para siempre. Les dejó una carta a su maestro y a todos explicándoles que si no partía con él todos estarían en peligro. Lamentablemente en ese momento la desesperación o la soledad fueron más fuertes que ella y usó todo su poder para acabar con el hombre que la había concebido. En ese entonces pensó que ya no le quedaba nada, había roto su lazo con los hechiceros y había cometido el peor de los pecados que un portador de magia podía cometer, se manchó las manos con sangre humana: con su sangre. Estando ahí sola y sin esperanza de nada, sucumbió a la desesperación, la oscuridad se vistió con su espíritu y cegándose a su decisión, se quitó la vida. Y ahora nadie podría salvarla de la maldición que caería sobre su alma.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó ansioso Yoh

- Verás, los brujos antiguos de la dinastía a la que ella pertenecía tenían un código secreto que los obligaba a hacer una promesa de lealtad con ellos y la humanidad, a la que debían proteger de las fuerzas oscuras del mundo y que por ningún motivo podían abandonar la nueva vida que se les había otorgado luego de sufrir en el pasado, a menos que fueran despojados de ella. Además los druidas de la antigüedad les prohibieron a sus discípulos acabar con cualquier forma de vida, menos aún terminar con una persona. Por esta razón fué condenada a vagar por el mundo durante toda la eternidad, por no haber cumplido su palabra de luchar hasta el fin. En cierta forma creo que nos encontramos por un motivo en especial... aún que, aún no logro descifrarlo bien – Mayah se alegraba y de algún modo le daba un tanto de nostalgia al recordar esos momentos. Hablaba muy profundamente e Yoh recordó cuando le contó, hace ya mucho tiempo, la historia de su propia vida a su amigo Manta.

Hacía varios meses ya que venía viajando con la doncella y pudo darse cuenta que había una luz especial en ella, algo que la hacía brillar cada día más y sus ojos parecían haber capturado un poco de esa luz, mientras pensaba en eso Mayah le seguía contando de su historia y de su pueblo natal, y tenían mucho tiempo para hablar ya que los peces al parecer no querían picar.

Yo entrené para ser el Shaman King... pero...perdí en la final – el chico agachó la cabeza.

¡Perdiste en la final? – exclamó la joven sorprendida.

Ya sé que es un fracaso enorme - se lamentó el desdichado pero aún impasible Yoh.

¡Estás demente¡Es la final¡Eso quiere decir que eres el 2º shaman más poderoso del planeta¡Guau! Estoy viajando uno de los mejores del mundo ¡Yukari ¿escuchaste eso? vaya!

El chico se sorprendió por la reacción de la joven y pensaba al respecto: Mayah era muy hábil y perfectamente podría provocarle problemas en un duelo, incluso en un descuido suyo, ganarle. Pero ella no se mostraba decepcionada de él, es más, si recordaba un poco, ni Len, ni Manta, Liserg o cualquiera de sus amigos le habían hecho el más mínimo reproche por haber sido derrotado. Si no, que al contrario sólo lo alentaron y le dijeron que no se preocupara tanto por algo que ya había pasado, pero no había querido escuchar. Se había cegado tanto con la postura de Anna que no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaba el hecho de ser "El 2º", y sobre todo que él había dado lo mejor de si para llegar hasta ahí.

(FLASH- BACK)

"_La catástrofe fué superior a lo previsto, la arena de la final estaba totalmente cubierta por una intensa nube de polvo y restos del estadio, hasta que de pronto la masa de escombros comenzó a disiparse. Yoh yacía en el suelo, apenas pudo oír a Amidamaru que lo llamaba muy insistentemente, y que, a verlo despierto se tranquilizó un poco más. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a lo lejos a sus amigos corriendo hacia él, un trecho mas allá estaba su oponente que trataba de acercarse a él con dificultad. Cuando al fin logró llegar hasta donde estaba, le apretó la mano y le agradeció por ese duelo, le dijo que había sido el mejor combate que hubiera podido imaginar. Eso fué lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse de nuevo._

_La habitación era acogedora o al menos era mejor que estar tirado en el suelo y lleno de lesiones, pensaba para sí Yoh Asakura, cuando despertó de su recuperación post-duelo final. Pudo ver que Manta se había quedado a cuidarlo y vociferó un inmenso grito al ver que se despertaba al fin, mientras que Amidamaru la daba la bienvenida nuevamente luego de esa agotadora batalla y sus amigos entraban debido al escándalo que el diminuto shaman había armado. Estaban todos ahí, excepto Anna y cuando Yoh preguntó por ella todos cambiaron de semblante, ahora la alegría se había esfumado y nadie quería hablar, así es que Len les pidió a todos que salieran para poder hablar solo con el chico que no sospechaba por qué había un ambiente tenso y sobre todo el motivo de que Anna no estuviera ahí. _

_Len no sabía por donde empezar y le preguntó qué era lo último que recordaba del duelo, Yoh le contestó que un gran estallido pero que no recordaba bien de qué. Ahí fué donde su amigo chino le preguntó:_

_- Yoh ¿por qué no te moviste en ese último segundo? - le dijo preocupado el joven chino._

_- ¿Qué último segundo¿Qué pasó Len? Yo no me acuerdo de nada después del golpe final - respondió confundido._

_- Es que nunca lanzaste ese golpe, ese gran estruendo no fue de ti, no sé que pasó. Al parecer te desconcentraste, y... el otro shaman aprovechó de contraatacar - Len se veía mas serio_

_- Ese perfume floral...- susurró _

_- Yoh, tú...perdiste..._

_El muchacho no podía creer lo que había escuchado de labios de su amigo, su mundo se vino abajo en dos segundos. Su rostro reflejaba la desesperación más grande que había sentido jamás. Len se sintió el peor hombre del mundo entero por haberle dicho a su amigo la más horrible de todas las noticias que podía escuchar en ese momento._

_Y cuando creía que nada podía ir peor... Vió a Anna en la puerta de la habitación."_

- ¡Yoh eres genial! – Le interrumpió la intrépida voz de la muchacha, que aún no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Anna no piensa lo mismo - contestó el triste joven.

- ¡Ah, Anna! De nuevo ¿sabes algo? Creo que si Anna tiene ese efecto en ti debió haber pensado un poco en todo lo que provocó...

-¿Cómo?

- A mi me parece que ella no tuvo la suficiente valentía de dejar su bello y lujoso futuro por ti,... y eso no debería atormentarte - Yoh no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en los de ella. - OK, perdiste la final pero ¿de verdad ella valoró todo lo que tuviste que pasar para llegar hasta ahí¿O es que tú mismo no le das valor a tu propio esfuerzo? - Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del muchacho - Mira Yoh, yo no te conozco demasiado, pero sí sé que si amas a alguien es con el corazón y no por condiciones estúpidas como ganar un título.

- Pero yo podría haber ganado, debería haberlo hecho. Era mi destino y ella tenía que estar con el triunfador - repuso tristemente.

- Probablemente, y no lo dudo por lo que eh visto hasta ahora. Pero las cosas pasan por algo y si esa era la forma que tuvo la vida para mostrarte que ese no era tú camino... pues no lo lamentes y trata de pensar para qué te sirvió esa experiencia... no lo cuestiones tanto. A mi me parece que si diste tu mejor esfuerzo y te jugaste el todo por el todo, ese lugar es para ti. Pero si no estas contento con lo que hiciste, quiere decir que no estabas listo para esa batalla y no te mereces ser el 2º-

Mayah lo decía con aire de sabiduría, una suerte de experiencia que tal vez todas las batallas del mundo no podrían haberle dado a Yoh y logró, de algún modo, hacerle recordar por qué luchaban los shamanes: el honor, que era mucho más importante que un título de grandeza o más aún, el reconocimiento de Anna. Le dolía profundo pero tenía que aceptar su error y meditar al respecto, una vez mas observó a la jovencita que estaba a su lado y que le había enseñado mucho más con esa charla que lo aprendido en todos sus años de entrenamiento. Ella tenía algo que llenaba su alma adolorida y decepcionada en ese instante, además le parecía que nunca más se iba a ir y eso le agradó a Yoh.

...Mientras tanto Yukari lecontaba a Amidamaru que Mayah siempre había estado sola, ya que desde pequeña le había tocado encargarse de si misma... era parte del entrenamiento: la independencia personal. Juntas habían pasado muchas cosas, experiencias y sobre todo duelos.

- Eso la ha hecho crecer mucho...- decía el hada de la brisa matinal – Tal vez ella no lo sabe pero en ese momento cambió mi rumbo completamente y me dio una nueva razón para continuar este largo camino que hasta ahí había emprendido sola.

- El amo Yoh pasó gran parte de su vida escuchando que "tenía" que ser el Gran Shaman y la compañía de la Srta. Anna en cierta manera lo obsesionó inconscientemente con la obligación de ser el ganador - decía tristemente el samurai - Pero la Srta. Mayah lo ha hecho pensar mucho al respecto y ha empezado a entender de nuevo la importancia de sus amigos. Creo que ella es una persona muy grande y sabia, estoy seguro que será una gran mujer.

- El señor Yoh es un joven muy apacible y le agradezco por enseñarle a ella que la tranquilidad también es buena para el alma – Yukari quedó pensativa un rato – pero …

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Amidamaru con preocupación

- Yoh está muy triste ¿verdad? – dijo la hechicera

- Sí… - respondió afligido – Desde hasta hace poco estaba mejor pero últimamente ha estado muy ensimismado y temo que aún no pueda recuperarse de su profunda melancolía.

- Y yo temo que no se recupere nunca – el samurai la miró seriamente - … y que de paso termine afectando a Mayah.

- ¿Tan mal lo sientes? – dirigió su vista hacia los jóvenes que se mostraban apacibles pero algo en sus ojos había dejado de brillar – no entiendo que pasa.

- No es nada bueno – sentenció Yukari - Desde que ese anciano peleó contra nosotras he notado que la energía espiritual de ella ha disminuido en gran cantidad.

- Sí, es verdad, desde aquella batalla los dos se han visto afectados y sus energías han bajado en intensidad. Pero debo decir que desde hace mucho que no lo veía hablar y reírse por tanto tiempo con alguien.

- Tienes razón, Mayah también ha cambiado y espero que siga así. Pero no debemos confiarnos mucho, cuanto antes tenemos que averiguar si están bajo algún conjuro y deshacerlo.

Amidamaru estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que había sido muy bueno para ambos encontrarse. Aún que igualmente estaba angustiada, observó como los chicos se entretenían mirando los peces saltar y nadar en el río. Estaban en eso cuando Mayah pescó algo... algo muy grande, tanto que no podía controlar su caña. Yoh le ayudó pero la presión era tal que la caña se rompió y una gran esencia apareció de entre las aguas... Ambos estaban atónitos, un guerrero con rasgos y vestidos egipcios los atacó por sorpresa.

Los dos chicos fueron a dar varios metros más atrás. En la caída Mayah se lastimó la mano izquierda, le dolía bastante y probablemente no le serviría en un tiempo pero aun así no dijo palabra. Yoh se levantó, seguido por la joven que se puso en postura de batalla cuando nuevamente un remolino de agua les venía encima. En ese momento Yoh se quedó inmóvil, Mayah le gritó que se moviera pero él pareció no escuchar, la nube de agua le caería encima y no atinaba a hacer nada.

- Igual que en ese momento – pensó desesperado. No podía quitarse la imagen del ultimo golpe aquel con el que perdió el duelo, su honor (según él) y a Anna.

Sus ojos se nublaron, no alcanzó a distinguir que su compañera pudo atravesarse en el tornado de agua y detener esa enorme cantidad de poder que podría haber acabado con él en un instante. Mayah se hartó del juego y exigió saber quien los atacaba de esa manera tan cobarde……pero sólo se escuchó una carcajada que cubrió todo el lugar cual eco en una cueva.

Bueno ojalá que les siga gustando... y opinen jiji... mientras más mejor y no se preocupen que los gustos son variados así que si algo no les gusta diganlo no más... que yo no me enojo.

En fin eso cuidense mucho

bEsT wIsHeS êVëRyOnÊ

AdîoOP


	3. Chapter 3

**Intro**

Bueno jiji parece que les ha gustado mi fanfic yeso me pone contenta, bien en el capítulo anterior se conoció un poco de la historia pasada de Mayah y los motivos por los cuales ella se entrena para ser Shaman. Ahora volvemos a Yoh y a su gran dilema existencial...ademas aparece alguien que marcará la historia de una manera muy particular. Pero bueno tienen que leer no mas...gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Sin más lata aquí esta el tercer capítulo de : "Un destino Diferente"

**_Capítulo III_**

**_"La oscuridad se despeja poco a poco"_**

Mayah estaba molesta, no le gustaba que nadie quisiera pasarse de listo y menos aún que no diera la cara.

- Muy bien, si no quieres salir, iré por ti – tomó su báculo e invocó un pequeño tornado que se movió como si buscara el origen de esa carcajada

– Ve por él Yukari ¡"_Brisa Exploradora_"!

La ráfaga se meneaba tambaleante en busca de su objetivo, y cuando lo hubo encontrado se elevó y creció sin aviso hacia un inmenso roble que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban los amigos. Parecía que iba a directo a cumplir su mandato pero de pronto apareció un chico por detrás del árbol y detuvo con un pequeño esfuerzo el tornado que se le avecinaba.

- Vamos ¿crees que me vas a detener con ese vientito? – Dijo el misterioso joven rubio que al parecer no los superaba mucho en años – Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso niña.

- Veamos que puedes hacer…- dijo desafiante.

- Está bien, pero tú lo pediste – le respondió ignorando a Yoh que parecía fuera de este mundo.

Amidamaru no comprendía lo que le pasaba a Yoh, ahora que parecía que estaba mejor volvía a recordar y todo su mundo se descontrolaba de nuevo.

- Amo Yoh! Amo Yoh! La srta Mayah está en problemas- le decía insistentemente.

El chico de los audífonos se veía más perdido y aún no podía superar el extraño suceso ocurrido en aquella final. Pero pensaba que ahora no sólo él estaba en peligro sino que Mayah también si no reaccionaba y le ayudaba con ese chico que algo se traía entre manos. No podía perder la calma de nuevo por algo que estaba obligado a olvidar por si mismo y por su fiel compañero que en ningún momento dejó de apoyarlo: Amidamaru.

Mayah luchaba por contener los grandes ataques que estaba recibiendo de parte del chico, tan fuerte y veloz que parecía ser un súper shaman a quien estaba enfrentando. Y se despreocupó más del aún perdido Yoh Asakura.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja te dije que no te metieras conmigo niña tonta! - reía el aventajado joven.

Hacen falta más que un montón de remolinos de agua para vencerme - Mayah devolvió la fuerza y se alejó unos metros atrás. Se notaba muy fatigada y su oponente se aprovechó para cansarla aún más. Yukari la animaba y le decía que ella seguiría hasta que no pudiera más. Lanzó ataque tras ataque, dos a la vez y otro más, como si su resistencia y fuerzas no tuviera límites, pero su voluntad no era suficiente y comenzaba a sentir el peso de la batalla y la lesión de su mano: no estaba segura de cuanto más podría aguantar. La situación se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

- Yoh que te pasa... – pensaba la joven que trataba de cubrirse y a Yoh junto con ella.

**(FLASH-BACK III)**

_**"El silencio era tan asfixiante como la mirada de la rubia desganada, pero Yoh no quería hablar en ese momento y Anna no se atrevía a decir palabra. Sabía que podía meter la pata pero no podía aguantar la molestia, tenía que decirle algo, rápido.**_

_**-¿No voy a verte otra vez? - le preguntó rápidamente.**_

_**-No lo sé... no sé que voy a hacer ahora- respondió Yoh sin pensar mucho.**_

_**-¿Entonces no tienes nada que decirme! Te dejaste ganar ¿verdad?- olvidó cualquier precaución y perdió la compostura de inmediato.**_

_**-No fué así como pasó, no recuer ...- se detuvo. En verdad no recordaba nada.**_

_**-¡No recuerdas¡Yo te voy a recordar! - sus ojos se llenaron de ira y su poder emergió rápida y sobrecogedoramente **_

_**- Tenías todo bajo control hasta que decidiste no ser el ganador ¿verdad? - Yoh vió una enorme llama fulminante que lo envolvió y pronto se olvidó de sus demás heridas y contusiones.**_

_**-Dejaste que ese tipo te venciera sin siquiera oponer resistencia ¡eres un perdedor! - con furia lo lanzó fuera de la habitación que por suerte era de un primer piso, Yoh no se defendía y eso la enfureció aún más. **_

_**-Anna yo...**_

_**-¡No! - fué interrumpido de pronto - No me digas nada, tus excusas no sirven. Ahora levántate y pelea si no quieres morir como el cobarde que eres.**_

_**-¡Anna no, espera! - le gritó Len que llegó aceleradamente, seguido de Tamao y los demás,luego de percatarse del escándalo.**_

_**-¡Defiéndete, no me hagas perder el tiempo! - Anna sabía que si lo hacía enojar él le respondería.**_

_**-No-puedo-Anna-por-favor...- Yoh temía usar sus poderes con ella.**_

_**-¡Defiéndete!**_

_**-¡NOOOOOOOO! - de pronto todos levantaron la vista. **_

_**En lo alto, por encima del muchacho se veía una gran nube de la cual emergía una existencia abrumadora y temible que lanzó a Anna muy lejos de donde estaba, y que de no ser por Ryu que reaccionó de inmediato la chica hubiera caído más fuerte y aún mucho más atrás. Yoh casi perdió el control pero Manta y Len lo despertaron de su aprieto. Al verse en ese estado no comprendía bien lo ocurrido pero estaba conciente del hecho y fué con Anna.**_

_**-¡Anna¿Estas bien?- no respondía. Pero no tardó en hacerlo.**_

_**-No entiendo...- susurró - ¿Porqué no lo hiciste antes¿Por qué te dejaste ganar?**_

_**-No lo sé... - ni él mismo podía responder eso ahora.**_

_**-Por favor no vuelvas a hablar conmigo, tu eres un fracasado y no me relacionaré contigo **_

_**-Anna... yo sé que querías que yo ganara, lo sé. El entrenamiento fué durísimo y...lo soporté por ti, por que tú confiabas en mí y lo siento mucho.**_

_**-No me des excusas - su mirada era seca y fría.**_

_**-Siento haberte decepcionado, no quiero verte así.- le tomo suavemente sus manos frías - Yo...lo siento mucho de verdad...- Anna no pronunció más palabra, le dio una última mirada y se fue."**_

_"Sus ojos no reflejaban un solo indicio de perdón, tristeza o... cariño. Ella sólo me dio la espalda y no me dejó nada, ni siquiera un consuelo de respuesta o de volver a verla alguna vez.- pensaba Yoh aún perdido en su mente-Ahora comprendo que ella solo estuvo conmigo por que no se atrevía a conocer otro mundo que no fuera el que le habían enseñado a vivir. Ese lleno de penas y sufrimiento donde su único salvavidas era yo: y también sé que en el fondo ella me quiere mucho.Y por eso se preocupaba por mí: por eso no me dejó solo cuando hubo dificultades. Pero era tiempo para ambos de abandonar esa brecha que nos unía y de buscar nuestro propio camino._

_Nosotros creíamos que el destino de ella era ser la esposa del Gran Shaman y el mío era el ser "el" gran shaman, el ganador de la batalla final. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que ni yo iba a ser el ganador de "esa" batalla, ni Anna sería "mi" esposa. La vida tiene muchos caprichos y cosas extrañas, como la gente que conocemos y nos ayuda a aprender a vivir nuestra vida y muchas veces es parte importante de ella: otras los conoces de una vida entera y basta dejarlos un tiempo para que influyan enormemente más en ti_

_En este momento puedo entender por lo que pasó a Anna, pero no sé si ahora podría perdonarla, en realidad tengo mucho en que pensar pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá..."_

Yoh veía el camino, era largo, oscuro y con muchos obstáculos, pero ya no se sentía solo... No, volvió a percibir una calidez en su corazón y vió de nuevo a su amigo a su lado. Pero no sólo Amidamaru estaba con él, sino que Manta, Len, Ryu y todos sus grandes amigos lo acompañaban por ese sendero tan difícil. Pudo ver una luz al final, que brillaba en todo su esplendor y lo invitaba a quedarse ahí, a no volver a la oscuridad nunca más. Llegó junto a la bella puerta de brillo sin igual, pero con sorpresa descubrió que no podía pasar ¿qué ocurría si ya estaba tan cerca¿Acaso el miedo de descubrir lo que vendría luego se había apoderado de él? Al parecer ese mundo lo había absorbido por tanto tiempo que no podría salir y se decepcionó de si mismo por no ser capaz de atravesar ese bello pero temible portal, aún así no quería irse de ahí. Entonces sintió que su mano era atraída suavemente hacia la luz cegadora. Levantó la vista y agradablemente se encontró con el alegre rostro de Mayah quién lo estaba guiando para que pudiera pasar esa prueba.

-No te preocupes todo va a estar muy bien - escuchó de una dulce voz y un suave perfume envolvió todo el lugar. Con un sentimiento de plenitud que lo llenó por dentro recordó las últimas palabras del quién lo destronara del lugar que siempre había creído suyo.

-"_Esa fué la mejor batalla que he tenido en mi vida, te agradezco por hacerme recordar que esto es lo que más adoro en el mundo... Yoh quisiera volver a luchar contra ti de nuevo... "_

-Señor Yoh... ¡Yoh! - escuchó lejanamente, pero no se animaba a despertar.

-¡No! Quédate ¡Tienes que salir de ahí¡Yoh, por favor! - esa voz lo perturbó y logró salir de su trance.

Se vió hundiéndose en el río, estaba casi completamente cubierto de agua. Mayah lo sostenía con un brazo, y con el otro sostenía un campo de fuerza para defenderse del intrépido Orsen que aún seguía atacando implacablemente, luego que, al verlo débil lo arrojara a la corriente. ¿Donde estas Amidamaru? Se preguntaba preocupado pero pronto comprendió que había hecho la fusión de almas para sacarlo de su inconciencia y salvarlo. Parecía que había estado ausente por mucho tiempo, pero no era así pues sólo habían pasado algunos minutos desde que se había ido.

Lograron sacarlo de donde estaba atascado. Y con sorpresa vió que no tenía muchos daños y se sentía bastante bien, no así su compañera que ya estaba siendo arrasada por el cansancio y su fuerza decaía rápidamente. Sólo alcanzó a sacarlo del río con mucho esfuerzo y de derrumbó exhausta.

-¡Mayah! Tranquila yo me encargo ahora - dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Lo sé... - susurró la chica - lo harás bien.

-Ahora yo te voy a derrotar - repuso el muchacho muy seguro - ¡Amidamaru!

Estaba frente a él y ya nada nublaba su mente. Al fin podía pensar claro después de todo ese tiempo y veía a su oponente nada más que como eso, un simple rival. Y ya no tenía nada que demostrarle a nadie, ahora pelearía sólo y únicamente por su honor de shaman. Se miraron a los ojos, el chico rubio ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes, su piel tostada se puso pálida y titubeó antes de su siguiente ataque. Yoh pudo ver su duda, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y reaccionó inmediatamente.

El joven quedó inmóvil en el suelo luego de la paliza recibida por un ya recuperado y casi como nuevo Yoh Asakura. Mientras yacía en el suave pasto del bosque pensaba que esta derrota tenía sabor dulce. Se levantó raudo y le propuso que dejaran el duelo hasta ahí y declararan el empate. Yoh aceptó mientras se dirigió a donde estaba su compañera.

-¿Ya estas mejor? - le decía el chico con una sonrisa cándida mientras le daba un poco de agua fresca.

-Si, eso creo - contestó la agradecida jovencita una vez más, mientras contemplaba a su salvador con sus bellos ojos dorados.

Pero Yoh quería saber el real motivo de su encuentro no grato. Orsen le contesto lentamente.

- Lo que pasó fue que Anna…- enmudeció por un momento, tal vez al ver la cara que puso el chico moreno ante el solo pronunciar de ese nombre.

- ¿Anna? – dijo rápidamente sin dejar terminar al otro chico y mientras se levantaba del lado de Mayah – ¿que quiere ahora?

- …Ella obviamente no me quiere a mí – hablaba muy calmado - Y yo decidí dejar que ella decidiera quién sería su esposo sin ninguna obligación a casarse conmigo.

- Ese es tu destino – dijo Yoh con aire de reproche – y ese es el camino que ella eligió, no pueden cambiarlo así como así.

- Bueno yo no quiero ser sirviente de nadie…- respondió a modo de excusa -...Además no quiero vivir peleando con alguien que no quiere cumplir su papel de esposa

- Pero ¿por que querría que yo volviera? – Dijo perdiendo su compostura normal - ¿Qué no fue suficiente con haberme echado! Lo sabía quiere que me arrepienta toda mi vida.

Mayah observaba la acción y se puso de pie.

- ¡No fué bastante con dejarme todos estos meses sin ninguna respuesta¿Sabes la culpa que cargué durante este tiempo por ella? – Yoh estaba descontrolado, Amidamaru intentaba hacerlo reaccionar pero él no escuchaba nada.

La chica de los cabellos de reluciente oscuridad se le acercó tranquilamente y se detuvo frente a él.

- ¡Yoh ya cálmate! – Exclamó de pronto – Pareces un niño malcriado, contrólate ¿quieres?

- ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! – No pudo contenerse - Después de todo lo que he pasado – decía el desdichado joven.

- Yoh… a lo mejor ella también sufrió mucho sin ti – le dijo tristemente, él la miró.

- Pero ¿por qué me buscó ahora? – agachó la cabeza y sintió rodear su rostro por unas manos suaves y tibias.

- Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo – y apuntó en dirección al sol poniente. Ahí estaba ella tal como la había dejado hace ya varios meses: fría e imponente pero igualmente bella ante sus ojos. Yoh la había descrito tantas veces que Mayah no dudó que esa chica rubia con un largo pañuelo rojo y vestido oscuro que ahora modelaba su delgada figura era la Anna del joven moreno que un día la salvó de la muerte y que ahora brillaba en el fulgor de sus lindos ojos pardos.

El chico de los audífonos sintió que no sabía que hacer, por un lado tenía a la chica que por tanto tiempo lo había hecho sufrir pero que se mantenía atada a él y que hoy volvía por una segunda oportunidad. Lo que él pensaba era su destino: y por el otro, la nueva vida que había conocido con la audaz jovencita que lo aconsejó, le enseñó y lo apoyo incluso cuando se creyó perdido. Se percató que algo se hizo estremecer su cuerpo cuando las manos de la doncella acariciaron su rostro malogrado.

Al ver la indecisión en el rostro de Yoh, Mayah decidió por él. Lentamente posó un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico de piel tostada, se levantó y tomando sus cosas emprendió camino sin decir palabra seguida por Yukari que hizo una reverencia a modo de homenaje a Amidamaru y a su amo, y siguió a su dueña que caminaba sin voltear hasta que se perdió entre los árboles.

- Mayah…- susurró mientras veía a Anna acercarse a él. Ella le dijo que podía volver, que no ya importaba el pasado y que quería quedarse con él. Además todos estaban muy preocupados por no saber de él en mucho tiempo y querían verlo.

Yoh se quedó pasmado… en realidad no sabía que hacer, pasó tanto tiempo tratando de encontrar su paz y en un segundo aparece Anna y le alborota su mente. Además sentía que tenía un asunto pendiente con Mayah y ella ya no estaba, se había ido para siempre. Pero Anna le había dicho lo que siempre deseó escuchar ¿Cómo no sentirse bien?

Él volvería con Anna de nuevo a su casa, con su familia y el encuentro con sus amigos fue reconfortante. El sentir que estaba en paz con ellos al recibir su apoyo fue muy grato para su alma. Estaba contento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayah caminaba lentamente, no tenía apuro, después de todo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado unas horas antes. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan difícil despedirse de ese chico de cabellos castaños y ojos juguetones, ese singular muchacho le hubiera provocado tantos sentimientos en su corazón. No terminaba de entender cómo él era el causante de tanta tristeza y tan bellas sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

- Srta. Mayah ¿está usted bien? – preguntó Yukari preocupada.

- Sí…- respondió con desgano.

- Es que, es extraño que no haya dicho nada en… 3 horas – después de un duro silencio se detuvo.

- Estuvo bien… ¿verdad? – preguntó de pronto

- ¿Qué cosa Srta.?

- ¿Haberme ido así? Lo que pasa es….que habría sido más difícil si esperaba un minuto más.

- Si usted cree haber hecho lo correcto entonces, sí.

- Yo lo sabía, él estaba aún muy atado a ella… ¡Yo lo sabía!... pero es que – sus ojos comenzaron a derramar pequeños ríos de lágrimas - … no pude evitarlo… ¿cómo hacerlo si no lo supe hasta hace poco? – susurró por último.

Yukari la observaba sin poder hacer nada más que darle unas palabras de aliento y por primera vez desde su muerte deseó estar viva sólo un minuto para atenuar el dolor del dulce corazón de su gran amiga.

**_Ok ya está... les gustó jijiji tiene pinta de final eh? jaja_**

**_Bueno para los que les gustó este final...bien po! Pero decepcionense que este no es el fin jajaja se viene ahora un capitulo que decidirá todo lo referente a Yoh, Mayah y Anna. Pero tendrán que esperar unas semanas jeje por ke aún no lo termino de tipear (pasar al compu) jiji Así que saludines a todos y gracias por sus comentarios que enriquesen mis deditos que no se cansan de escribir jiji._**

**_yap eso_**

**_cuidense_**

**_byebye_**

**_NAthy_**


	4. Tiempo

**_Capítulo cuatro_**

**_"Tiempo de decisiones"_**

Yoh miraba por la ventana, se sentía hoy muy nostálgico y no quería averiguar por qué. Sólo observaba a Tamao deslizar suavemente su cuerpo juvenil por el jardín, jugueteando y coqueteando con su novio que se veía feliz de verla caminar hacia él. Len Tao había descubierto su fascinación por la pelirosa en el preciso instante en que ella le declaró su amor, uno que anteriormente y por mucho tiempo le perteneció al moreno y carismático chico de los audífonos color naranja. Y todo ocurrió en una tibia tarde de verano, la misma tarde en que Yoh había disputado la final del torneo y que ahora ya no le pesaba como derrota.

La miraba y recordaba esos dos meses que había ya pasado en casa, junto a Anna y a sus amigos, estaba contento. No le alegraba que Anna volviera a pensar que él era su sirviente. Habían discutido puesto que ya no se dejaba aplastar por la rubia mandona y se le enfrentó cuando ella quiso imponerle su voluntad. Aún que desde esa discusión Anna se portaba más amable y dócil.

**- ..Y sólo tenía que levantarle un poco la voz – pensaba burlonamente para si.**

Pero entre toda esa bella iluminación que había sufrido su mente, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. Cada pensamiento, cada palabra y cada átomo de su cuerpo gritaban su nombre día tras día, le pedían que regresara junto a esa linda muchacha de largos cabellos oscuros y resplandecientes. Sintió que alguien se acercaba lentamente. Era el shaman de verdes cabellos.

- **Hola… ¿estas bien?**

– preguntó un tanto preocupado Liserg.

- **Sí estoy muy bien**

– le respondió con su sonrisa de siempre.

**- Yo no lo creo así, has estado muy pensativo estos últimos días**

– Yoh no se volvió a mirarlo - **¿es por…?**

- **¿Por quién?**

– respondió con curiosidad.

- **No dije quién**

– Yoh dibujó una sonrisa y se sonrojó al haber sido descubierto.

- **Por esa chica misteriosa que se fue rápidamente el día que te encontramos ¿no?**

Yoh se estremeció al escuchar la pregunta y se sonrió nuevamente, a lo que su amigo reconoció la extraña reacción y comprendió la situación antes que le dijera nada. Entonces le contó lo ocurrido en esos meses de ausencia como si se desahogara de algo que tenía muy guardado, y se sintió bien al decirle a su amigo lo que sentía.

**-…ahora no sé que hacer, la verdad es que me gustaría volver a verla…**

**- ¿sólo te gustaría?**

– le dijo con la mirada interrogante e Yoh no pudo mentirle a su amigo.

**- Bueno…en verdad deseo con cada pensamiento volver a ver su rostro sólo una vez más aun que sea por un momento.**

**- Yoh, yo no sirvo mucho para dar consejos pero…mira hacia fuera y dime que ellos no se ven felices**

– Yoh echó una mirada fugaz hacia la feliz pareja que jugueteaba en el jardín.

**- ¿Tú crees que Tamao no sufrió por ti? No tienes idea del tiempo que tuvo que pasar luego de tu partida para que ella volviera a sonreír… además de los maltratos que tuvo que soportar de parte de Anna por el sólo echo de quererte a ti.**

**- Lo sé**

– dijo con tono de tristeza –

**- por eso me alegró mucho cuando me dijo que sentía algo muy grande por otra persona. Y me puse mas feliz aún cuando supe que esa persona era Len.**

Yoh estaba terminando la frase cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, se paralizó. Liserg tonó una pequeña palidez en su rostro y le preguntó que pasaba. El chico moreno no le contestó más que una palabra.

**- Mayah...**

– dijo sin la menor duda.

**- Yoh debes decirle…**

El chico de los audífonos lo miró y corrió fuera de la habitación. Encontró a Anna viendo televisión, se detuvo en la puerta un momento y cuando ella advirtió su presencia caminó lentamente mientras le dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Ella lo miró confusa, pero al empezar a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle lo entendió: lo sabía hace un tiempo pero no había querido hablar con él por el mismo motivo que nunca le preguntó lo que sentía por la pelirosa… por el temor de que su respuesta fuera la que ella esperaba (o la que no esperaba mas bien) pues ella tenía claro desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso de antes que el mismo Yoh se diera cuenta, que los sentimientos del morenito despistado no eran de amor hacia su persona.

Pero esta vez Anna había perdido la batalla antes de darle comienzo, ahora no controlaba lo que sentía su compañero y le hervía la sangre de escuchar lo que tranquilamente le decía Yoh.

**- Anna no puedo quedarme más tiempo**

– decía muy apresurado.

**- Y… ¿Por qué? o debería preguntar ¿por quien?**

– sarcásticamente la rubia.

**- Este ya no es mi hogar, tú lo sabes bien**

– la chica de la mirada fría sintió un nudo en su garganta, él tenía toda la razón pero le molestaba mucho que se hubiera dado cuenta. El estomago le empezó a doler. Pasó un minuto de silencio.

**- Y que piensas hacer ahora…**

- logró decir al fin la muchacha del vestido negro.

**- Yo tengo claro hacia donde ir Anna, Mayah me necesita como yo a ella…la pregunta es ¿Qué vas a hacer tú ahora?**

– Su mirada se clavó en los castaños ojos de Yoh –

**- Sí ¿que vas a hacer ahora que me vaya?**

**- Yo- este- …eh**

– realmente no tenía claro lo que haría si Yoh se iba, ella sabía que tenía que estar con él pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que pasaría si el moreno la dejaba a ella.

**- Anna…ya lo sabes. Yo debo irme ahora, pero por favor piensa bien en lo que viene para ti y no te dejes llevar por todos tus impulsos, a veces hay que pensar las cosas**

- depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla desganada de Anna, corrió a tomar unas cosas para el viaje y rápidamente se despidió de sus amigos.

Lo observó durante su leve recorrido por la casa y verlo cruzar el portal de su hogar sus ojos se nublaron y una suave lágrima recorrió su rostro para que comprendiera que así se sentía no tener lo que mas anhelas en el mundo. Por primera vez se arrepintió de haber tratado mal a Tamao y se retorcía por dentro al saberse sola en la habitación. Esa soledad era su compañera y su castigo por haberse comportado mal y por creer que podía controlar su mundo…y a las personas que habitaban en él.

Debió haber caminado unos pocos metros cuando oyó que alguien lo seguía a toda velocidad. Se volteó y con alegría vió que seguido de Liserg venía su amigo Len a toda prisa.

**- ¿Que están haciendo?**

– preguntó entre curiosidad y asombro.

**- ¿Cómo que qué estamos haciendo!**

– exclamó Len.

**- Vamos contigo por supuesto**

– replicó Liserg.

**- Gracias amigos**

– se sintió aliviado de saber que ellos estaban con él en este nuevo viaje que hacía para ir tras el amor que vagamente e inconscientemente había dejado partir hacía un tiempo.

**- No te volveremos a dejar Yoh**

– Len hablaba como si se sintiera culpable.

**- Nosotros no, pero si no nos damos prisa, será Len el que se quede**

– reía el shaman que acompañaba a Morphyn.

**- ¿Por qué?**

– preguntó Yoh en tono burlesco.

**- Porque desde que saliste tú que se empezó a despedir de Tamao y ya la echa de menos**

– señaló en dirección al portal de su casa. Se veía a la chica de los cabellos color de rosa despidiéndose de todos y en especial de Len, ya que aún a la distancia se le notaban las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban por ser la primera vez que se separaban desde que eran novios.

**- ¡Tú te vas a arrepentir de eso! ... cuando vuelva**

– dijo Len Tao mientras corría a darle un ultimo beso de despedida a la bella chica que lo esperaba desde antes de irse.

* * *

Mayah estudiaba con mucho cuidado a su oponente, no quería estropear todo lo había logrado avanzar. La niña pálida parecía muy concentrada pero en realidad temblaba de miedo por el frío y áspero ambiente que se respiraba; estuvo a punto de lanzar su ataque más potente pero la hábil shaman leyó sus movimientos y al controlar sus acciones, la acabó cuando estuvo más débil. La chica de cabello oscuro estaba satisfecha, otra victoria bien lograda y aún que ésta pequeña le había dado algo de trabajo la derrotó sin ningún inconveniente: fue perfecto. 

Caminó unos pasos y Yukari le advirtió había una gran presencia espiritual cerca y que era necesario explorar el lugar, Mayah contempló la luz que destellaba brillante de su báculo mágico, que podía detectar espíritus poderosos y malvados y la siguió. De entre los árboles y matorrales emergió una figura conocida, sí definitivamente era él, el anciano tramposo que había luchado con ella el día que conoció a Yoh. Ahora se veía más fuerte y estaba decidido a acabar con ella.

**- Vaya, vaya… pero miren a quien me encontré por aquí**

– dijo el anciano.

Mayah dudó un instante de si debía enfrentar a ese viejo o huir rápido antes la posibilidad de perder contra él.

**- ¿Qué buscas anciano?**

– la chica sonaba un tanto irritada.

**- Pelea conmigo y luego de acabarte te lo diré**

– sonrió confiado –

**-Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes… ya lo verás.**

El hombre invocó a su espíritu y se apresuró a atacar, a lo que la muchacha respondió con igual rapidez, sin embargo ahora sabía de lo que era capaz ese tramposo y debía tener cuidado.No demoró mucho en volver a atacarla y le daba muy poco tiempo para moverse… sí que esta vez le iba a dar problemas pero Mayah también había elevado su nivel y podía hacerle frente con seguridad. Pero la pelea era incesante, parecía que el anciano no gastaba nada de su energía, mientras que la chica estaba cada vez más agotada, probablemente era por que acababa de tener otro duelo y su vitalidad normal no la acompañaba así que tuvo que arreglárselas para esconderse y así poder descansar por un momento. Yukari estaba preocupada, Mayah se había quedado sin fuerzas luego de la pelea anterior y ahora apenas podía moverse debido a la golpiza recibida por parte del viejo.

**- ¡Rayos!** – Exclamó mientras se arrinconaba contra el arbolque la cobijaba-

**-¿Por qué siempre me lo tengo que encontrar cuando estoy más cansada y débil?**

– decía la joven, molesta.

**- Srta. Mayah… ¿Por qué no mejor huye rapido?**

– susurró la hechicera como si le hubiera pedido algo sumamente malo.

**- ¿Qué¿Y dejarlo así?**

– Replicó la chica –

**-No, yo tengo que terminar este asunto ahora mismo, o si no me voy a arrepentir toda la vida.**

**- Pero… usted no está nada bien.**

**- ¡No me importa! Prefiero morirme aquí que volver a mi pueblo como una cobarde. Además no podría volver a mirar a la cara a mi padre otra vez**

– Dijo con tristeza y al instante salió de su escondite -

**¡Oye anciano!**

**- ¡Ah! Ahí estas**

– dijo irónicamente –

**Ya pensaba que te habías ido**

**- Nunca, además quiero terminar con esto ahora mismo. Te propongo un trato.**

**- Te escucho**

**- Bien, vamos a luchar… pero si yo gano te vas para siempre y no vuelves a buscarme nunca.**

**- ¿Y si yo gano? **

– preguntó con malicia.

**- Si tú ganas puedes tomar cualquier cosa que quieras de mí.**

**- ¿Cualquier cosa?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Que tal ese báculo que siempre llevas?**

**-…tú escoges**

– sentenció la muchacha después de dudarlo un segundo.

**-¿Cómo!**

– Exclamó Yukari –

**P-pero su báculo…es…es, sagrado**

**-Esto perteneció a mi padre. Me lo dio, junto a mi madre cuando comencé mi entrenamiento y concentra todos los poderes que poseo.**

**- Fascinante**

– murmuró el viejo con aire de sorpresa.

**- Si puedes vencerme en una pelea justa significa que lo mereces más que yo. Así que ¿aceptas?**

**- Acepto**

– dijo lentamente el anciano.

**- OK. Pero basta de charlas**

– se puso en posición de ataque.

**-¡Fusión de almas!**

**-¡Fusión de almas!**

El anciano atacó sin preámbulo y la chica esquivaba tanto como se lo permitía su estado, pero de pronto y de la nada vio un intento de ataque venir directo hacia ella, lo anticipó e intentó defenderse…pero había olvidado que tiempo atrás se había lastimado su mano izquierda (hace tiempo que no la había tenido que usar) Entonces no pudo soportar la magnitud del golpe que le dio directo y con tanta potencia que la empujó y fue a dar varios metros desde donde estaba.

Mayah yacía inmóvil en el suelo, el viejo creyó haberla acabado y se acercó lentamente.

**- Yo sabía que no podrías conmigo chiquilla inútil**

– una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y levantó su arma.

**- Tú no eres nada, desde el principio supe que no podrías contra mi**

– sentenció antes de asestar el último golpe que acabaría definitivamente con la joven shaman. Una pequeña luz morada destelló desde el báculo, que estaba a unos metros de la chica pero el anciano no le prestó mucha atención.

* * *

Liserg rastreaba la enorme emanación de energía que habían sentido, Yoh aseguraba que sabía que era Mayah y lo seguían a toda prisa. El bosque se hacía más denso a medida que se internaban pero eso no iba a detener al joven moreno de los audífonos que estaba decidido a encontrar a la que ahora ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. 

De pronto Len vió algo cerca de un claro, al decir que había divisado algo extraño, los amigos corrieron para averiguar y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar lo que había. Al abrirse paso entre los árboles pudieron ver con asombro un campo de energía espiritual que aprisionaba un espíritu muy particular. Era una figura delgada cubierta por una gran túnica de destellante y claro color. Aún que sus amigos no sabían de quién se trataba Yoh lo dedujo al instante.

**-¡Yukari!** – exclamó con sorpresa.

**- Sr. Yoh…** - susurró con alivio.

**- ¿Qué pasó¿Donde está Mayah?**

**- Él se la llevó… ¡y no pude hacer nada!–** dijo con tristeza y desesperación

**-¿Qué! **

Len y Liserg deshicieron con esfuerzo el campo de energía que sólo podía ser roto por un shaman y la triste hechicera le explicó todolo que había pasado. Luego de queMayah cayera en la batalla, Yukari estaba débil y el anciano vil pudo encerrarla fácilmente en ese campo de energía mágico.

**- Él se la llevó a ella…él eligió capturarla en vez de llevarse alguna de sus pertenencias.**

Yukari había visto impotente como él se llevaba a la joven sin poder hacer nada.

**- Pero ¿por qué se la llevó¿que quiere con ella?**

- Yoh se paseaba de un lado a otro, ahora que casi había vuelto a encontrar a Mayah la perdió de nuevo.

**- Él lo descubrió...**

- dijo lentamente la hechicera del viento

**- Yukari...¿que descubrió?**

- el castaño se comenzó a preocupar más

**- Él ****sabe del poder secreto que posee Mayah**

- Dijo al fin cómo si se confesara

**- Su padre es un gran mago y su madre fué una poderosa shaman, juntos querían que la pequeña Mayah se entrenara desde niña para que pudiera controlar el enorme poder que había heredado... pero ahora... no sé cómo,él lo descubrió y encontró la manera que ella desatara su energía descontroladamente. Por ****eso me dejó aquí por que yo sé cómo controlarla.**

- Yukari se veía triste, desde que se habían conocido con Mayah nunca se habían separado.

**- Y ¿no sabes hacia donde se fueron?**

– preguntó Len al ver que Yoh no salía del asombro.

**- Eso es lo peor…si lo sé.**

**- Y por qué se la llevaría ¿qué quiere de ella si ya la derrotó?-**

se preguntaba Yoh intranquilo.

**- No es su derrota lo que busca Sr. Yoh…**

- Yukari se detuvo. El moreno clavó la mirada en ella.

* * *

**Mis notas**

Bueno me demoré en actualizar el fanfic por que por alguna extraña razón el sitio no me dejaba subir el capítulo... xDD Bueno las buenas noticias son ke por la demora el 5º capítulo se vendrá más pronto sisi así ke atentos a los proximos dias o semanas jejeje.

Muchas gracias otra vez por sus post de apoyo, en realidad no creí que tendría mucha gente que lo leyera dado que a la mayoría les gusta la pareja YohXAnna... a mi en lo personal no me agrada xD jiji. Pero bueno aquí estamos.Sigan así me gusta recibir sus comentarios

p

Eso me despido

bye


	5. Verdad y poder

**Intro:**

Okis capitulo final no es muy emocionante pero creo que completé mis expectativas. Les agradezco una vez más a todos por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo aún mas. Bien no los lateo más... lean no mas y opinen que ahora es cuando se empieza a poner bueno.(supongo yo p)

**Capítulo quinto **

**Verdad y Poder**

Su andar se sentía pesado, abrió los ojos sólo para ver el camino pasar frente a ellos.

**- ¿Qué era todo esto?**

Pensaba para si misma y no encontraba respuesta, buscaba incasable a su espíritu pero no la encontraba, se sentía indefensa y sola. Quería llorar a gritos pero sería inútil, no ganaría nada con eso. Sus pies y manos estaban atados, y estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podría invocar la magia para buscar a Yukari.

Pudo voltearse un poco para ver el camino, sorprendentemente era una ruta conocida para ella, sí, era el sendero que había justo antes de entrar en las tierras de su pueblo natal. Miró hacia donde se encontraba el hombre que la había secuestrado y lo maldecía por haberla alejado de su única amiga y del último recuerdo de su madre.

**- Déjame… ir** – logró balbucear.

**-No seas tonta, no me digas que quieres seguir luchando en ese estado** – le respondió el anciano en tono burlesco.

**- ¡Déjame ir!** – dijo enfurecida.

**- Claro que no… ¿y perderme la cara de tu gente cuando te vean derrotada? Ja-ja**

**- Te lo advierto…**

**- Vamos ¿que vas a hacer¿llamar a tu brujita del viento?**

Decía mientras la desató de a poco. La dejó caer del caballo y le decía que luchara con él de nuevo a ver si podía. La golpeó una vez con su arma mientras yacía en el suelo puesto que no se podía levantar, pero cuando quiso hacerlo otra vez el anciano quedó estático, su arma se rompió antes de poder tocarla siquiera. Una fuerte luz destelló desde el báculo de Mayah. De pronto abrió los ojos, pero su mirada no era la misma de antes… se levantó lentamente mientras el terror se apoderaba del viejo, que nunca imaginó ocasionar tal reacción en la chica.

**- Ahora… estas perdido…** - ella hablaba con una voz que no era suya.

La suave brisa de la tarde se detuvo en el lugar, sólo se oía el silencio asfixiante del ambiente. Y se respiraba un frío y seco susurro de miedo que dominó por completo el alma del hombre que extrañamente se regocijaba ante tal muestra de poder y sombras. Sólo con el pensamiento, la chica dio un duro golpe al viejo cuerpo tembloroso y eso bastó para que comenzara a pedir piedad.

**- No hay perdón para los débiles** – el susurro era sombrío, la mirada penetrante.

Mayah había descubierto un poder que guardaba en su interior y que, al no tener el espíritu guardián de Yukari, pudo fácilmente apoderarse del cuerpo de la joven desatando así una fuerza terrible y despiadada. Comenzó a atacar al anciano de una manera tan horrible que al final a penas podía pedir auxilio y hablaba cosas extrañas. Estuvo a punto de acabar con él cuando…

Una luz dorada se divisó no muy lejos de ahí y se acercaba de prisa. Sin pausa caminaba hacia ella Yoh Asakura, guiado por la fuerte emanación de energía que emitía el espíritu de la muchacha y gracias a las instrucciones del espíritu de la hechicera pudieron encontrarla. Él sabía que podría contrarrestar el poder de la chica con el suyo.

- **¡Mayah! …¡Tú estas ahí!...** – exclamó el moreno, que era respaldado por sus amigos esta vez.

Al escuchar esa voz una confusión inundó la mente de la muchacha, no podía pensar con claridad.

**- ¡Es muy fuerte!** – rugía entre voces - **¡No… puedo!**

**- ¡Tú eres más fuerte!** – le repetía Yoh.

**- ¡No!** – se escuchó amenazante mente, sus ojos brillaban con furia - **¡Yo soy fuerte… tú debes ser acabado**! – atacó a Yoh, lo hacía con tanta furia que lo dejó mal herido. Él no quería atacarla, se sabía fuerte y no quería lastimarla.

**- ¡Yoh debes hacerlo!** – se escuchó la voz de Len por fin.

**- ¡Perdóname!** – escuchaba a lo lejos una voz angelical. Y se vió caer.

Mayah despertó entre luces y algodón. Estaba en su casa. Luego notó las tibias manos que rodeaban las suyas y vio a su padre junto a ella, su corazón se aceleró, él dormía profundamente, se notaba que llevaba bastante tiempo ahí. Vaya ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba mucho sólo que Yukari… un momento.

**- ¿Yukari?..¿Dónde estas?** – murmuró suavemente. Pero nadie contestó.

No comprendía ¿qué había pasado? y ¿por qué su papá estaba allí con ella? Se esforzó por recordar algo de lo ocurrido pero no consiguió nada más que la imagen recurrente de un espíritu malvado que se llevaba a todos con él, incluyendo a Yoh.

De pronto se vió en un lugar desconocido, ya no estaba en su casa y todo era oscuro y tenebroso. Una carcajada demoníaca se escuchó en todas partes, ella trataba de pedir ayuda pero no encontraba a nadie, seguía corriendo y pidiendo que alguien le contestara. No quería estar sola, era lo que más temía en el mundo: la soledad. La carcajada se detuvo para hablarle, trató de convencerla que se unieran para ser más fuertes.

**- Vamos, niña yo sé que te gustaría ser muy poderosa para demostrarle a tu padre que estaba equivocado.** – decía la voz.

**- ¿Cómo?..¿Qué sabes de mi padre?** – preguntó Mayah muy sorprendida y asustada.

**- Sé mucho más de lo que crees, yo soy parte de ti y no puedes escapar a tu destino** - hubo un gran silencio antes que la chica contestara.

- **¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!** – luego otro silencio vacío.

- **Sé que nadie te quiere, todos tus amigos te han abandonado o ¿no? Sólo yo estoy contigo. Si te unes a mi seremos invencibles.**

Mayah la escuchó, tenía toda la razón. Su padre no la quería por lo que era sino por lo que él quería que llegara a ser: Yukari se había esfumado sin decir nada, había roto su promesa de nunca separarse: e Yoh, era un buen chico y ella lo había dejado ir por que no tuvo la fortaleza de escuchar la decisión que él tomaría. La duda se apoderó de su mente y no la dejaba pensar claramente.

- **No te vayas por favor… Mayah** – otra voz la llamaba.

- **¿Qué?...¿Quién es?** – preguntaba la chica, que aún no dimensionaba bien donde, ni en qué estado se encontraba.

- **Tú sabes quien soy mi niña. Vivo en tus pensamientos cada día** – la voz se hacía más placida y dulce a medida que la escuchaba.

- **¿M-mamá?** – sus ojos se inundaron y su llanto se hizo más intenso cuando la imagen de una dama de blanco apareció ante ella.

Su cuerpo se hizo más pesado y se desplomó en los brazos de la mujer que tiernamente la abrazó y la mimó como lo hubiera hecho su madre. Era tan hermosa como un ángel, la muchacha no podía creer que estuviera aquí.

- **Mayah, hija, he venido para protegerte y para que sepas que tu padre se encuentra confundido**.

- **¿Cómo?...¿Qué le pasa a papá?**

**- Él te necesita… no lo abandones…**

De pronto, la vió desvanecerse lentamente, sabía que estaría con ella por siempre y le sintió mucha alegría de saber que su madre estaba bien y feliz.

El anciano estaba muy mal pero aún así pudo levantarse. Yoh, mientras sostenía a Mayah en sus brazos, le exigió una explicación para todo eso. Él, con mucha dificultad logró decir que no era quien creían que era, que por favor tuvieran compasión y lo dejaran pedirle perdón a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Yoh quedó pasmado (junto con Liserg y Len) cuando lo vió arrastrarse con mucho esfuerzo hacia donde estaba la joven de los cabellos oscuros.

- **¡Perdóname… por favor!** – se escuchó muy suavemente.

- **Aquí estoy** – quería gritar, pero sólo pudo susurrar un sonido tan ligero que no pudo escucharse.

Sintió un cálido abrazo y pudo abrir los ojos por fin. Con sorpresa se encontró entre los brazos de su padre, que le pedía una y otra vez que lo perdonara.

- **Por favor, perdóname, hija mía** – su voz quebrada delató su llanto.

- **¿Papá eres tú?** – logró hablar bien.

Al verla conciente su padre la soltó para quedarla mirando. Ahora que ella podía ver bien distinguió las ropas que traía puestas y al observar bien la peluca gris y la barba falsa comprendió. Todo el tiempo había sido él: el anciano que luchaba contra ella.

- **Pero ¿por qué?** – preguntó la chica en forma de reclamo.

Él le dijo que luego que la enviara por el mundo quiso saber como era su manera de enfrentar la vida sin él cerca, además que se había arrepentido de haberla tratado mal cuando debió apoyarla más que nunca. Pero algo salió mal, él percibió una fuerte energía que quería apoderarse de ella y cuando trato de protegerla el espíritu de se metió de su cuerpo.

- **Era muy fuerte y no pude controlarlo, entonces cuando te vi, hace unos momentos supe que había logrado apoderarse de ti hija** – decía desdichado.

- **Pero ya estoy bien papá** – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, para calmar el dolor y la culpa de su padre.

-** Por favor, perdóname por todo lo que te hice, no tiene excusa…**

**- Papá…** - su mirada lo decía todo, no había nada que perdonar si el estaba arrepentido. La abrazó y ayudo a ponerse de pie.

No veía a nadie más y al no sentir la presencia de su espíritu con ella se puso nerviosa.

- **Un minuto ¿en donde está Yukari…¿Yukar?...¡Yukari! OH Dios ¿la habré perdido?** – se preguntaba mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

- **Todo está bien** – entre una brisa y un susurro escuchó la voz de su amiga. Su luz se había desvanecido un poco, pero ella estaba aquí y no la dejó sola en ningún momento.

- **Me alegro que no te hayas rendido** – dijo la hechicera.

- **Jamás** – respondió y rieron juntas.

- **Mayah...** – la llamó una voz angelical y muy conocida. Vió a quien buscaba sin saberlo.

- **No sé que decir, si no fuera por este chico creo que nunca hubiera vuelto a ti** – mientras sostenía a su hija, dirigió su mirada a Yoh que con sorpresa aun mayor preguntó.

- **¿Yo?** – con su cara de desentendido – **Pero yo no hice nada jejeje** – rió como de costumbre.

- **¿De verdad salvaste a mi padre?** – le dijo la joven con tono entre agradecido y de alabanza.

- **Claro que si, tus poderes son muy fuertes y gracias a eso pude controlar al espíritu y sacarlo de mí.**

Yoh apenas se podía parar debido a la paliza que la chica le había dado, pero se mantuvo firme mientras estuvo frente a ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos pudieron ver un brillo especial en los ojos del otro.

**- Gracias** – dijo Yoh repentinamente.

- **¿Eh?** – la muchacha no comprendía - **¿Por qué?**

- **Me salvaste la vida** – respondió con una sonrisa.

- **¿Cómo?...Pero… ¿sí?...yo…este…**

- **Si no hubieras controlado tu poder ese monstruo me hubiera matado y a todos conmigo.**

**- Lo siento** – dijo con tristeza – **ya se que soy un monstruo… no volveré a usar magia. Nunca más** – sentenció.

- **¡Pero Srta. Maya!** – exclamó Yukari - **¡No lo haga!**

- **¿es que no lo entiendes?** – dijo Yoh emocionado – **Tú tienes un gran poder y pudiste controlarlo cuando era más fuerte…tú sola… jejeje yo necesité algo de ayuda**.

- **Es cierto** – era su padre quien hablaba ahora - **de alguna manera pudiste mantenerte en control frente a ese demonio y lo mantuviste bajo tu dominio**

Le explicó que ese viaje al que había sido sometida, era una prueba para medir sus poderes, su criterio y su corazón. Él había estado tanto tiempo lejos de su hija que aprovechó esa misión como pretexto para seguirla, probarla, y con un fin aún mayor: conocerla. Él estaba sorprendido de la capacidad que ella poseía para controlar situaciones tensas y además su buen sentido para elegir a sus amigos y contendientes.

Mientras su padre hablaba, Mayah meditaba con respecto a él y de a poco el rencor que sintió en el pasado se esfumó al ver que realmente estaba arrepentido de lo ocurrido. Tras cada palabra recordaba que gracias a ese viaje había conocido a gente maravillosa y eso la había unido aún más con su amiga Yukari.

De pronto la mirada de la joven se desvió nuevamente para lentamente coincidir con el rostro gentil de Yoh que la observaba con una dulce sonrisa, lo que produjo igual reacción en ella. Pero el cansancio y el peso de la batalla comenzaron a manifestarse, y nuevamente se desvaneció con la imagen del moreno grabada en la mente.

Despertó asustada, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la sala acogedora del hospital, tenía un hermoso decorado color durazno que le pareció muy calido. Se tranquilizó al poder recordar lo ocurrido e intentó levantarse. Sintió que alguien le cogía su mano y lentamente reconoció a quien velaba su sueño: su tez morena que ahora modelaba un suave tostado debido al sol que los acompañaba, sus cabellos castaños relucientes, adornados con las vendas del hospital, en ese momento le parecieron lindas en él; y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que habían capturado su imagen en ellos ahora estaban dormidos, y serenos al saberse dueño de su vida otra vez.

- **_¿Por qué habrá vuelto?_** – pensó para si misma, mientras la opresión de su mano sobre la de ella hizo ruborizar sus mejillas. Se avergonzó un poco al pensar que ella podía ser el motivo del retorno del chico de los audífonos y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yoh abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentirse observado y se alegró de encontrar esa mirada pícara de nuevo ante él. Recorrió su rostro con cuidado, como si quisiera memorizar cada milímetro de su cara para no olvidarla y al encontrar sus ojos pardos de nuevo, se le oprimió el pecho, su corazón se aceleró de una manera que él nunca hubiera imaginado, ambos pudieron sentir ese suave sonido. Ella quiso decirle algo pero antes que algún sonido escapara de su boca, él atrajo su cuerpo hacia si y la rodeó en un abrazo sin fin. Mayah escuchó su corazón unificar sus latidos con los de él y se quedó ahí sintiendo sus brazos, su pecho y su leve respiración que dejó escapar un suspiro para luego volver a su curso normal.

**- ¿Por qué has vuelto?** – preguntó tímidamente sin separarse de su abrazo.

Él la apartó un poco hasta que pudo quedar frente a su rostro.

- **¿De verdad no lo imaginas?** – Respondió con una sonrisa cándida – **Volví por ti Mayah…** - los ojos de la chica se inundaron de felicidad y un suave rubor escarlata decoró rápidamente sus mejillas.

- **Pero Anna… ella era todo para ti.**

- **Anna, yo la quiero mucho, pero en ti he encontrado mi verdadera felicidad y también…** - se detuvo con nerviosismo **–… por que me salvaste la vida y tengo que acompañarte en tu viaje hasta que te devuelva el favor **– le sonrió como sólo él puede hacerlo.

- **Hahaha ¿En verdad?... pero no tienes que hacerlo** – rieron juntos nuevamente como lo habían hecho hace un tiempo

No podía creer que finalmente estaba frente a ella, luego de mucho tiempo tratando de aclarar su corazón la respuesta era muy simple. Sólo acarició su suave rostro y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de la jovencita audaz que había terminado de conquistarlo con su partida.

**- Sus labios sí eran dulces como había imaginado** - pensaba la muchacha mientras el moreno apuesto la besaba con ternura - **"Por favor que no termine jamás"**- Deseaba en complicidad de sus manos que jugueteaban con los suaves cabellos castaños.


End file.
